The Five Guys
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Based on the article I read here: /2013/12/31/the-five-guys-most-girls-will-love-at-some-point-in-their-lives/ Couldn't stop thinking of Fabrevans while reading it! Hope you enjoy. QUINN'S POV.


They say that there are five guys most girls will love at some point in their lives. Growing up, I never saw myself as the type who would write about guys and love. I've always found passion in the arts and music but never in romance. I even thought I'd grow old alone. That was until I learned to be a teenager and have feelings. Who knew such emotion could change your life forever?

_Greetings Everyone! My name is Quinn Fabray and this is the story of how I loved these five types of guys._

**_1. The First Love_**

Also commonly known as "The High School Sweetheart." High school is a jungle that people go through with their lives. In order to fit in, you have to fight and stay tough. Luckily, in a jungle called William Mckinley High School, I met my own Tarzan.

It was in junior year when I finally became the captain of the cheering squad. Since the beginning of high school, I've been fighting for the said position and after three years, I finally got my award. Down the hallway walked a new letterman jacketed guy with the same hair colour as mine. His name was Sam Evans. He is the new addition to the football team who just transferred from Nashville, Tennessee. Being the head cheerleader, people would assume I'd date the Quarterback of the Football team. Unfortunately, I had my eyes on the wingman.

As part of the popular side of the school, Sam and I easily met. I never thought he'd be more attractive up close. We started off as good friends. We hung out every after practice until one day, it slipped through his mouth. "I like you." It wasn't what I was expecting but that was a pretty good start from what I wanted to hear. I remember how red his face turned when he spoke those three words while we were on the bleachers, sipping on a large apple juice we shared. I couldn't help but turn red as well when I responded. "I like you too, Sam."

After three weeks of seriously dating, we finally made it official. _I started to call him my boyfriend._ He was my first in everything related to falling in love. Sam taught me a lot of things.

For my birthday that year, my dad bought me a mini cooper. I didn't understand why he gave me that as I didn't know how to drive. He told me I had to learn things like this at an early age so that when I grow up, I won't rush in figuring things out. Sam found out that my mini cooper has been hanging in the house for 5 days. He asked for the keys and pulled me to the garage. Sam took my car to the driveway and went out. "Get inside." He called and when I opened the passenger side's door, he laughed at me. "On the driver's place, silly!" He said. "Do you want me dead or arrested?" I asked him in a joking manner. He knew I didn't know how to drive yet he's putting me in a situation where I know I'll be in trouble. "That's why I'm here, right? I'll teach you how to drive." He said and I just responded by blushing. Sam knew how hard I am at picking up lessons like these but he was willing and persevering enough for me to learn. 2 weeks later, I'm driving myself over the grocery store alone.

I grew up in a Christian family. Purity is one of the most important things for me. It took me a while before I allowed him to kiss me on the lips. Whenever my parents are around, the closest thing we could ever get was his hand intertwined with mine. On the 3rd month of being together, I surprised him with my lips. We had a tradition where every 16th of the month, we would give a gift to each other in celebration of our month anniversary. We were sitting on his car, pulled over the driveway of my house, after a night of dinner. He told me that his gift wasn't expensive yet it came from the heart. I appreciate everything Sam gives me but it's always been extra special when his efforts are higher than the price. He asked me to close my eyes and so did I. He grabbed my hand and lifted it chest level. "Don't put it down." He told me. Slowly, I felt something being tied to my index finger. I opened my eyes and saw that he tied a string around my finger. I looked at him and asked, "What is this?" He just smiled at me and kissed my hand. "It's a string ring. They help you to remember something whenever you look at it." At that point, I was still confused so I let him explain more. "It's a reminder of my love for you. I want you to remember all the good...and the bad times we've had whenever you look at it. It will constantly remind you that the first boy you loved...will love you forever." He smiled at me and I honestly wanted to cry at that moment. I've never felt so happy in my life with just a piece of string."Do you want your gift now?" I asked him, keeping up the momentum. He nodded and I asked him to close his eyes. I knew I was doing the right thing. Everything about that moment felt right so I leaned forward and cupped his face. Slowly, I landed my lips on his and he responded by kissing me back. I pulled back a few seconds later as he opened his eyes. "I love you." I told him with all my heart and apparently, I wasn't the only one who felt the same. "I love you too." He said and I just had the most perfect night ever.

Falling in love doesn't always have a happy ending. Sadly, some don't end well. By the end of the year, Sam and I broke up. There wasn't much explanation to why but the decision was mutual. No one tried to hurt the other but it was something that needs to be done. Some things just end.

**_2. The One That Could Have Been (But The Timing Was Always Off)_**

"The Big Love."

Senior year and I found myself stronger than before. I never looked back at things that might hold me from the what was waiting for me and I just kept moving forward. College applications are just around the corner and scouts are everywhere looking for the best cheerleader who deserves that one scholarship. It took me a lot of seminars to attend to before realizing _I was more than just a cheerleader. _Someone else deserves that scholarship than I do. Cheering was something I never saw I'd do for the rest of my life. I had bigger dreams. I was a straight A student and had the potential to get to any school I like. I decided to quit the cheering squad and focus on my study. The position I once longed for was given to Santana Lopez.

It was inevitable to pass by Sam Evans every day. He was still part of the Football team and had been in line for their own scholarship. Everytime we unexpectedly meet at the hallways, our lips were kind enough to smile and say hi but our eyes were very prideful enough to keep the words _I miss you. _

In the beginning of the second half of the school year, I found out I got an early admission into Yale Law School. It was something I was definitely proud of and hoped to share with the guy who pushed me to work harder back in junior year. I figured he wouldn't care anymore so there was no use in sharing the good news.

Football season came to an end and anytime soon, Football Scholarships are to be given to those who deserve it. No one knows when but the new will just come to them personally. I really didn't care about it but I overheard the girls talking in the locker room how 4 out of 9 seniors of the Football team finally got the good news. I already know Dave Karofsky got the first slot as he kept screaming "I got it!" down the hall during my physics class. I was also told that Finn Hudson and Mike Chang got the two other slots. I won't say it out loud but deep in my heart, I was praying that Sam got the final slot.

It was my last class for the day. I sat there, waiting to learn more about history when Noah Puckerman entered the room with a letterman jacket of the Miami Hurricanes. Unfortunately, Puck got the final slot everyone was talking about. My heart broke for Sam. I know how hard he fought to get noticed in the field. He worked harder than anyone else. I just shrugged the feeling off and thought about something else. It wasn't my problem after all.

I went to my locker to return my heavy books before departing school. Suddenly, I felt someone standing behind me. It was a guy 'cause his shadow was far bigger than mine. I turned around and saw him. Sam Evans was standing behind me. He was smiling like the little dork he was so I smiled back. "Are you busy?" He asked and the moment was definitely far from awkward. I felt comfortable around him. I felt like I was safe and secured. I shook my head and smiled. "Just...returning my books in my locker." I told him and closed the door of my locker. "Do you have a minute?" He asked and I just nodded. He then handed me an opened envelope and smiled at me. I was confused to what it was. I was kind of hoping it wasn't a "let's get back together" letter 'cause I might just say yes. I opened it and saw a letter from Trinity College. _He got a scholarship. _I looked back at him and his smile was getting bigger and bigger. I tried to read it again and it still said he got the scholarship. "I... I don't understand. I thought only 4 of the seniors got a scholarship?" I asked him, slowly revealing a smile on my face as well. "Well... I just thought...you'd be the first to know than anyone else." We were thinking the same. I wanted to be the first to know. To make it simple, I was so happy and proud of him the most. "This... This is really something, Sam. I'm so proud of you." I told him with the biggest smile I have. I wanted to hug and congratulate him but that was too much. "Thank you. I just needed to hear that." He smiled. Since we were already at the moment, I've decided to tell him my good news as well. "Want to know something? I got into Yale. Early admissions in Law School." I said and he looked like he was the one who got in. His smile became wider as his eyes glowed in such pride. "I knew you'd get in! You deserve it, Quinn. Even more." He said and I just felt like our souls got connected again. It was like two lost souls found its way back together. I knew it and I felt it. _He was my soulmate. _Sam invited me to go to the victory party of those who got their scholarships. It was a house party sponsored by the football team. I just nodded and assured I'll be there.

Unfortunately, we had a family dinner that night with a couple of family friends. I was only allowed to leave the house at 10 pm. I got to the house party a couple of minutes after 10. There were several people who were already drunk, making out and even having sex. I decided to get myself a cup of punch first before looking for Sam. He invited me to the party so I expected he'd want to spend time with me. I stayed on the counter and tried to look for him from afar. Finally, I saw him. Not the view I was expecting but there he was, grinding his front to Santana's on the dance floor. My heart immediately broke. What destroyed me the most was when they started making out as he wrapped her legs around him and they fell on the couch. I wanted to leave but I stayed. I watched and let my heart crush into more pieces. I never expected this to happen. The love that seemed so meant to be that it wasn't. I walked out, leaving my heart on the ground. I walked back to my car, drove home and never looked back. I always knew Sam was the one I'd never get over with until I did.

**_3. The Bad Boy_**

Senior year ended with no contact with Sam at all. I moved on to college and left everything behind. I am taking on a more mature development now that I'm in college and high school was way too over for me. 3 months have passed and I'm proud to say I have maintained my straight A's in class and even managed to swoon the boys in my class. Suddenly, I got an unexpected email from one Rachel Berry. Apparently, Sam's father died. Rachel explained to me in detail how devastated he was. My heart broke and there was an urge for me to ask her to stop talking but I wanted to know more. I wanna know how he was or how he was taking it in. I wanted to ask Rachel but I didn't think I had the right.

I've decided to find out for myself.

I drove all 45 minutes from New Haven to Hartford. I asked around for Sam Evans but some don't know him. Some knew who he was but had to clue to where he was staying. When I had no more choice, I went to the school registrar and ask for his address personally. Having the same hair colour as Sam, I easily told them that I was a relative and was looking for him for a surprise. Surprisingly, they believed me.

I went to the building of his dorm and looked for his room. The address said it was the room 405 so I went up to the 4th floor. I scanned through the numbers until I saw 405. I suddenly felt scared. Was I really going to do this? Why am I even here? I shouldn't care about him anymore but I do. I exhaled before knocking on the door twice and waited for him to open. It was a Saturday so I'm sure he doesn't have any class, especially at 9 in the morning. I knocked again when I didn't get an answer but no one's answering still. I tried to twist the door knob and luckily, it opened.

I went inside the room and saw Sam only in his boxers with several bottles of beer on the ground. His face was covered in beard and his hair was awfully long. The room was a complete mess and so was he. I felt broken looking at him like that. I tried to wake him and pull him up. "Sam, get up." I said but he wasn't moving. One thing is for sure that he wasn't dead. I can still hear him breathing. With all strength I have, I pulled him up until he was back on the bed. He remained motionless and I felt hopeless. I decided to just let him sleep and clean the room. I know I shouldn't but I did.

When everything was back in place, Sam finally woke up. He couldn't believe his eyes that I was there. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked, wiping his eyes as he got up. "I wanted to see how you were...guess not." I told him, moving closer. "I'm...fine." He told me but I don't believe him. I asked him what happened and he was trying to avoid me. He got a stick of cigarette from his pants on the floor and lit it. He started smoking, lying on his bed, as if I've seen him do it before. "Sam, what are you doing?" I asked him but he just kept puffing. When he didn't answer, I took the cigarette myself from him and I saw the anger on his face as I did. "What the fuck, Quinn? Give me that!" He shouted, taking the cigarette back. "Why are you even doing this, Sam? Look at yourself! You're a complete mess!" I shouted but he fought back. Something I never thought Sam would do to me. He stood up and screamed his throat out. "I AM a COMPLETE MESS! Don't tell me what to do 'cause you're not my mother!" It was enough for me to leave him. I went out and he didn't stop me. I went back to New Haven soon after.

2 weeks later, I couldn't help but go back to see how he was. I went straight to his dorm but I was told that he wasn't there. I've decided to check out the Football field and there I saw him but not playing football. 2 guys were beating him down and he was definitely losing. I ran up to stop them and luckily, his football coach did. They were told to go to the locker room for a talk. Apparently, the two were part of the football team as well. Sam was helpless so I walked him over to the locker room. He was surprised when I put his arm around my shoulders to help him walk. I put him down on the bench and went to find some ice. I went back when I found some and started tapping some on his eye. When the talk was over, Sam thanked me for coming over. In return, he invited me for dinner that night. I didn't mind since it was Friday and I don't have any class the next day. It felt like high school again. We were having dinner, laughing around like we were back together. Everything felt right and I started finding his beard sexy. The bad boy look suits him but whatever he looks like, he was still the most handsome guy ever for me. We ended up having sex in his room that night as I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and realized that I was sleeping alone. I stood up and found him on the kitchen side of his room, drinking beer with a cigarette in hand. I thought he was back to his old self. I thought I could change him. He made me cry more than he made me laugh. Sam saw me and left his vices on the kitchen. "Hey, you okay?" He asked me, wearing nothing but boxers. I was just covered in his blanket anyway. "Yeah. I just didn't notice you leave." I said, trying to smile at him. "Oh... Sorry. I just had to stretch out a bit. Let's go back to bed." He told me and I followed him. I tried to forget everything when I went back to his arms in bed.

I went back to New Haven the next morning to finish some school work. We separated in good terms, not talking about the night before. We kissed on the lips one last time when he brought me to my car. I didn't know what was going on but I just went with the flow. Eventually, we will talk about this and figure it out by ourselves. I've decided to surprise him the next weekend but I never expected to be the one surprised. It was 9 in the morning on a Saturday when I knocked on his door. There was no answer so I knocked again. Finally, the door opened but I didn't see the person I was expecting. There stood in front of me was a brunette girl, covered in the same sheet as I was last week. My heart felt like it stopped for a second. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and I couldn't believe. "Who are you, girl?" She asked and I didn't answer. Finally, Sam came in the picture. He was only covered in towel when he went for the door. "Who's that..." He stopped when he saw me, broken right in front of him. "Laurie, go back to bed. Let me talk to her." He said and the girl followed. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" He asked and I didn't know if I could answer him. I was shaking, I was mad and I was furious. "What are you doing with another girl?" I asked him, acting like I was his girlfriend. "It's nothing, okay? We just got bored last night." I didn't expect that sex was a solution to boredom now. "Bored? You were just bored? Were you just bored when you slept with me?!" I nearly shouted 'cause the people in the hallway looked at us. He tried to calm me down but I wasn't gonna let him. He asked me to wait for him till he gets dressed and we'll talk things over at coffee. "Good bye, Sam." I said and tried to control my tears. "Thanks, but no thanks." I ran away and never looked back.

**_4. The One That Got Away_**

I've finally finished college but I still have additional years to accomplish before finally calling myself a lawyer. I went back to Lima for vacation to visit my family and unfortunately, Rachel found me. She told me there will be reunion the next day for our batch. I agreed to go, thinking I am strong enough to face everyone.

I got there and unexpectedly saw him _again. _Sam Evans. He was a new creation just by his looks. He was so different from the last time I saw him. His hair was short again; clean face and he looked more like a man. Safe to say, he looked very handsome. He was greeting everyone and he seemed really happy. I wanted to know what happened but decided not to.

Fate could have been playing with our lives when we accidentally bumped to each other, spilling a bit of juice on my skirt. "Oh my God. Quinn, I'm really sorry. I didn't see you coming." He said, giggling as he tried to wipe the dirt on my skirt with his hand. "It's fine, Sam. No worries. It's not that big anyway." I told him. "Are you sure? That's gonna ruin your style, Lawyer." He teased with that old school smile on his face. I slowly melted inside. "Well, I'm gonna have to file a case against you then." I teased him back and I didn't even know why. He just laughed out loud and gave me his handkerchief. "In case you need some wiping." He said. He was a true gentleman. Even I can't doubt that. I tried to stay calm. I can't fall for him again. No, not this time. "Well, I better go now." I said and didn't even wait for him to respond.

Later that night, we played a game of Truth or Dare. I decided not to join in since I wasn't the fun type anymore. I was busy drinking so I just watched them play. I also noticed that Sam hasn't been drinking anything but juice. When the others would offer him a bottle of beer, he would reject it and just giggle. The bottle eventually pointed to Brittany and she was dared to kiss Sam. Sam wasn't into it at first but with everyone cheering him on, he went for the kiss. I was sitting on a chair behind Brittany, soaking in the make out session happening in front of me, involving the guy I've been thinking about for the past 2 hours. I knew I was hurt but decided to shrug it off.

It was time to head home and I needed a ride. Sam probably figured that out so he went up to me and asked if I wanted a lift. I said no 'cause I was riding with Rachel, which was a complete lie. I just told her the moment Sam left with 3 drunken people he promised to bring to their respective homes. He was such a good guy for taking responsibilities. _He was perfect once again in my eyes. _Before leaving, Sam asked me if I wanted to go for coffee the next day. He was obviously trying to make things right but I was too stubborn to let him. The night ended as I let Sam be "The One That Got Away", not realizing he was already "The One."

**_5. The One_**

The last and final guy. I guess you all know what happens here? After years of going through the First Love, The One Who Could Have Been, The Bad Boy and The One that Got Away, I finally found The One. The mixture of all the boys I've been through was the perfect one. He's all of them yet none of them all at the same time. The guy who broke my heart into millions of pieces picked them up and fixed it again. The One helped me see why it didn't work out for the first four. I needed time and so did he. It was just a matter of right timing. For the last time, Sam and I became a couple and when the right time came, he went on his knees and asked me to marry him. He was always my destination but the boys before were my preparation. I said yes and finally, I can say that I've found the one.

_My name is Quinn Fabray and this was the story of how I loved the five types of guys._

_Surprisingly, all five of them ended up being the same person._


End file.
